Station 26: The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse
is the twenty-sixth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis At the next stop, the ToQgers are perplexed to find Kuros but no Shadow Kaijin. However, Kagura and Akira discover that something odd is happening at the local . Plot At their next stop in the town of Tsukikawa, the ToQgers are ambushed by a group of Close the moment they step out of the Ressha, but are perplexed that they cannot find a Shadow Creep once they manage to subdue the Close. While the other ToQgers are searching for a dark presence, Kagura gets herself lost and follows Akira to the Hironoyu Sentō bathhouse where the owner is dealing with the loan shark Teruo Inzai, who is threatening to tear the establishment down if he is not paid by the following day. Joined by the other ToQgers, Akira and Kagura are allowed to have a bath in the establishment which inspires the group to help out. The ToQgers try their best to advertise the bathhouse, but Akira decides to add a discount to their advertisement, which dismays the group. However, the next day, just as Inzai is to repo the bathhouse, it is revealed that Kagura and Akira have used the Build Ressha to lift the whole building off of its foundation, revealing a mass of darkness beneath it. Inzai is forced to reveal himself as the Shadow Creep Coin Shadow, and explains his intention to force the Hironoyu Sentō out of business to build a new Shadow Line Terminal in its place. The ToQgers transform and fight Coin Shadow before ToQ 5gou and ToQ 6gou knock the Shadow Creep into the mass of darkness. Coin Shadow enlarges from absorbing the darkness, leading the ToQgers to use ToQ-Oh and Diesel-Oh to battle, before combining to form Cho-ToQ-Oh Fire to destroy Coin Shadow as he gets dizzy from the darkness. After putting the bathhouse back in place, the owner grants Kagura and Akira's request for one last bath before they resume their journey. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Owner of the Bathhouse: *Wrestler: Suit Actor *''to be added'' Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse: **ToQ 1gou - Yellow, Pink **ToQ 2gou - Pink **ToQ 3gou - Red **ToQ 4gou - Blue **ToQ 5gou - Green, Red *Final appearance of ToQ 2gou Pink, ToQ 3gou Red, and ToQ 5gou Red & Green. **As a result, this episode marks the last time Mio and Kagura initiate any Transfer Changes (aside from their accidental conjoined Transfer Change into a single Hyper ToQger form in Station 30). Station 26 - Group TC.jpg|Team Transfer Change Station 26 - Red & Pink Swap.jpg|ToQ 1gou Pink & ToQ 5gou Red Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 4gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *This is the first time that Diesel-Oh is not piloted by one or all the main 5 ToQgers instead it is piloted by ToQ 6gou. *Two Sentai alumni appear in this episode: **Coin Shadow is portrayed by Masahiro Kuranuki, who portrayed Sion (TimeGreen) in Timeranger **The bathhouse owner is portrayed by Ken Nishida, who portrayed Mugensai Hinata in Hurricaneger *While used as a BGM since Station 17, this is the first time the actual song Ame Nochi Rainbow is used, being one of the few times the actual 6th Ranger insert song is used for the first time after 6th Ranger's introductory episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale, Station 26: The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse, Station 27: A New Power and Station 28: Uncool but Cool. DSTD08947-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08947-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢銭湯で戦闘開始」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢銭湯で戦闘開始」